


Tick Tock Goes The Clock

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock carries John's fob watch in his pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock Goes The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10652448103/sherlock-runs-his-fingers-over-the-watch-in-his).

Sherlock runs his fingers over the watch in his pocket, tracing the well-known engravings as he allows the details of his current case to filter through his mind. By this point, hundreds of years into his time on this little planet, he thinks he may have seen every possible configeration of murder.

Humans are always capable of surprising him. Their ingenuity when it comes to blood and darkness is almost admirable.

“What are you thinking?” John asks him, looking up at him from his customary place at his side. Sherlock has passed through several regenerations while hiding here on Earth; John has too, although with John’s memories and essence stored in the watch Sherlock keeps in his pocket it is only Sherlock that remembers all that they have been through together. “Maybe the brother did it. He looked funny. Did you see the way he was twitching all the time when you were asking about the paint?”

“He had heart-burn,” Sherlock says with a shake of his head. “It’s nothing to do with the brother.”

He traces the ridges of John’s fob-watch and tries to keep his mind focused in the present day rather than the lives they have lived before: now is not the time to remember past regenerations or old adventures they’ve had together. As the years go back it becomes harder and harder to stay in the present. Time is so linear for humans. What he wouldn’t give for a TARDIS… Even a vortex manipulator would be useful, but they’ve got another couple of centuries to go until they reach that kind of technology.

John nudges his side. “Go on, then,” he sighs. “Wow me with your intellect.”

A smug smile tugs at the very corner of Sherlock’s mouth. “If you insist,” he purrs, before throwing out his deductions at a rate specifically designed to impress humans and time lords alike.


End file.
